villainousfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Hat
Black Hat is the primary character of ''Villainous'' and the leader and founder of the Black Hat Organization. Personality Black Hat is extremely manipulative and sarcastic, so he enjoys causing pain towards others. He is a cruel and evil person, lashing out at anyone who defies him. He has a bad temperament and seems to only tolerate the other members of the organization. Appearance Series Black Hat wears a black top hat with a maroon band, as well as donning a rimless monocle. He has somewhat dark grey skin, sharp, pointy teeth and a forked tongue. He wears a trench coat, a grey waistcoat, dark grey pants, a red dress shirt and a black tie. He also appears to wear dark grey gloves. His shoes are black with white spats. Webisodes Black Hat wears a black top hat with a light pinkish-maroon band and a white curved question mark adorning the top, as well as donning a rimless monocle. He has dark blue-grey skin, and sharp teeth. He also wears a trench coat, grey waistcoat, and a black tie. He also appears to wear black gloves. Abilities * Shapeshifting: Black Hat, on various occasions, changes his appearance in order to fool or torment others, the most notable example of this being when he changed himself into a perfect replica of 5.0.5 in order to terrify Demencia in "The Portrait of Evil". ** Size Manipulation: Likely as an another form of his shapeshifting, Black Hat can change the size of his body to that of a giant, although he has only been shown using this ability once, in "Sculpting Evil". * Dark/Black Magic: As seen in "Ice Cream of Fear", he has some sort of proficiency in dark/black magic, as he is able to bring back 5.0.5.'s ice cream to a seemingly normal state, although also giving it demonic qualities. * Laser Vision: In "Bad Security", Black Hat killed a blue jay by shooting deadly lasers out of his eyes. * Charisma/'Manipulation': Black Hat, as a salesman, uses various forms of charisma and manipulation to convince other villains to buy his inventions. * Portal Creation: As shown in "Squeak", Black Hat seems to be able to open portals (possibly to the underworld, as shown by the ghosts coming out of the portal he opened). * Instrumentalism: As seen in "The Note of Destruction", Black Hat appears to be proficient in playing piano/organ. * Singing: He has the ability to proficiently sing. He also tends to make people go insane with his singing."He doesn't sing often, but when he does people loose their minds... Literally" Alan Ituriel. August 13th, 2017. Twitter Episode appearances Webisodes * "Villainous Festivities" * "Evil Christmas" * "The Evil Flu" * "Hooked" Series Phase One * "The Perception of Evil" * "Ice Cream of Fear" * "Bigger, Badder" * "Squeak" * "Horribly Heavy" * "Wearing Evil" * "Bad Security" * "The Portrait of Evil" * "Sculpting Evil" * "The Note of Destruction" Orientation Videos for Villains * "The Lost Cases of Ooo" Phase Two * "Resort" Trivia * Counting his appearance as a "living painting" in "The Portrait of Evil", Black Hat has never been absent from an episode, and is the only character to never do so. * He bears a resemblance to Count Bleck from the video game Super Paper Mario, namely in the sharp teeth, monocle on their left eyes, large top hats, formal attire, and of course in the fact that they are both evil. * He is named after the term "black hat", which refers to the villain of a Western film.Alan Ituriel - El origen de los personajes Villainous — cucuniversidad. July 31st, 2017. YouTube * He can play both the piano, and the violin. The one he owns has strings made out of catguts."Yes, he plays and owns a violin with strings made out of catguts." Alan Ituriel. June 12th, 2017. Twitter * He likes neither cats nor dogs.mr. black hat, sir, do you like cats or dogs better? this is crucial information — "None!" Ask.fm * He doesn't need to sleep."I learned it from him" Alan Ituriel. August 24th, 2017. Twitter ** Whether or not he actually can sleep is debatable. * A "prototype" of Black Hat's design was designed back in 2008 by Alan Ituriel and uploaded to Deviantart. * Black Hat's modern design was made at some point around 2015, as art posted by Ami Guillén depects him as such."birthday gift for Alan from two years ago~" Ami Guillén. October 20th, 2017. Tumblr * Black Hat is said to be in retirement, however, he is still attempting to run a business by selling evil items to villains despite this. This is due to boredom.Querido Black Hat,veo que ahora se dedica a vender armas para supervillanos.¿Pero que no su gol era dominar el mundo?Ahora le esta dando sus armas a los otros villanos.¿Que lo hizo cambiar de planes? — "Aburrimiento" Ask.fm * Taking his confirmed height with his top hat (2.03 meters) and subtracting that from his approximate height without his tophat (≈1.77 meters) places the height of his tophat at 26 centimeters, ≈0.85 feet, or ≈10 inches tall. * He has been confirmed to be 2.03 meters, or about 6.66 feet tall. 666 is a number often associated with sin, the devil, and demons in general, fitting his appearance and mannerisms. External links * Black Hat's ask.fm account de:Black Hat es:Black Hat fr:Black Hat ru:Черная Шляпа Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters